A conventional display device generally includes a direct backlight module to provide backlighting required for display. A direct backlight module generally includes a plurality of light sources for emitting light. The light sources are arranged in an array. However, a light brightness of one portion of the backlight module corresponding to the light source may be higher than that of other portions of the backlight module. Thus, light brightness of the backlight module is not uniform.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.